1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing for marine crustaceans and more particularly to entraping and landing a single live crustacean, preferably a crab, by fishing with a unique trap that is designed to be cast, or thrown, to the water; a signal float being released from the trap when a crustacean becomes entrapped thereby.
2. Prior Art
In my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 355,750 for Marine Crab Trap which was filed May 22, 1989 and in my Continuation of the above application a very practical, useful and entertaining casting crab trap having a releasable signal float and a somewhat heavy time delayed tripping mechanism was disclosed. Although that casting crab trap having a releasable signal float and a somewhat heavy time delayed tripping mechanism is very practical, usable and entertaining, it requires a cage that is separated from the triggering mechanism. It also requires a sinker and a relatively heavy support platform whereupon the cage and trip mechanism are separately mounted.